


Nargles

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Dean didn't understand that reference. But Cas did!A sweet Christmas story because they deserve better!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Nargles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in denial after a finale, so Destiel sounds good for me! They deserved better, so did we! Merry Christmas!

**Nargles**

Charlie gave to Castiel Harry Potter's books a few weeks ago. He read all of them. Eighteen times! Dean saw how much an angel was enjoying it, so he didn’t say anything about the fact that he was reading it over and over again. He got used to this view.

Cas was reading mostly at night to pass the time, when Winchesters slept. He wrote many messages to Charlie about his favorite characters, a plot and spells. He was using emoticons, of course.

*

Christmas was near and Castiel was reading “Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix”. Again.

They didn’t have much to do, maybe monsters also celebrated this time, so Sam suggested buying some tree and making a real Christmas. Probably for the first time in their lives. Dean agreed right away because he was always dreaming about normal, happy holidays. It was possible with Sam. And with Cas.

First, they went to grocery for some food and alcohol. Dean even volunteered to make an eggnog. He was smiling all the time and talking to Sam that it was a great idea.

Next, they came to pick up a tree. They bought a tall pine and some Christmas ornaments. When they wanted to come back, Castiel noticed something else. He stopped for the moment and pointed one of stalls.

“Mistletoe. It’s probably full of Nargles,” said Cas in dreamy voice.

“What?” asked Dean. “What the hell are Nargles? Some witches' crap?”

It was probably the only time when Dean didn't understand a reference. Obviously, he has never read any of Harry Potter’s books. He didn’t have a time for reading, cause doing research took him up too much time.

“No, Dean. It's from Harry Potter,” chuckled Sam.

“From freakin' Harry Potter?” Dean seemed surprised. Castiel has never mentioned it before.

“Yes. Luna says about it,” explained Cas and when Dean gave him an uncomprehending look, he added: “She's my favorite character. From the book.”

“I said Charlie it was a bad idea!” sighed Dean and rolled his eyes.

“I beg to differ. It can be funny,” laughed Sam, but no one understood what he was talking about.

*

Dean made eggnog as promised. They dressed up the Christmas tree together, and even sang a few carols. They planned a big dinner on the next day. Sam went to the basement to put some empty boxes down. So, there were just two of them.

Dean took two glasses and poured into them eggnog. He came close to Cas, who was hanging mistletoe on the wall.

“And what, did you find some Nargles?” asked Dean, giving to Cas a glass of eggnog and tapping him on the shoulder.

“Dean, Nargles aren't real,” answered Cas and backed to work.

“No?” chuckled Dean, but Cas didn’t catch up an irony.

“It’s only an imaginary story. You should read the books. These are really good,” explained to him.

“I don't know, man, it's seven tomes... But if you want, we can watch movies tonight.”

They had a lot of time now, so movie night sounded like a really great idea. Dean preferred watching some westerns, but he could make an exception for Cas.

“Movies?” asked surprised Cas. He didn’t know that Harry Potter had a film adaptation.

“Of course, eight parts!” said Dean.

“And you really would like to watch this with me?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s no big deal.” Dean shrugged his shoulders. He felt a little awkward because it should be something normal. But it wasn’t, he didn’t know why.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean took a sip of his eggnog and Cas did the same. He was staring at the angel and thinking how good he looked under the mistletoe. He thought for a moment he could come closer and kiss him. It was stupid, but also a nice idea…

Instead of doing this, he cleared his throat and called: “So, mistletoe, huh?”

Castiel didn’t know humans’ tradition, so Dean felt safety to say this. It was exactly the same situation as that one when he talked about Thelma and Louise. He was the only one who understood this. Dean was sure that angel was going to make some surprised face. But he wasn’t. Not this time. He just turned around, made a few steps near to Dean and looked at his face.

“In the book was the other scene... about mistletoe,” said Cas suddenly.

 _Oh, shit_! Dean panicked a little, he should read those _freaking_ books before he said things like that.

“Yeah? About what exactly?” gulped Dean. He felt something in his stomach and he didn’t remember when he felt like this last time. He put a glass on the table, Cas did the same.

“About Christmas tradition...” said Cas quietly and made another step.

“Yeah? What tradition?” asked Dean and licked his lips. He made one step closer to Cas. Now they stood really nearby each other, they almost touched. Personal space was gone long ago. 

“I think you know it,” whispered Cas, staring in Dean’s eyes. “And I would like... If you don't mind, I would like to cultivate it...”

“Cultivate it?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions, Dean.” Cas frowned his eyebrows and tilted his head a little to the right. He looked so similar to old Cas when they met the first time.

“Am I?” he chuckled. “And you... you still didn't ask.”

“Dean, would you mind if I kiss you?” asked Cas finally.

“No, I wouldn't.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s flannel shirt, closed his eyes and kissed him for the first time. He dreamt about this moment for years. But it tasted better than he could ever imagine. He didn’t realize that Dean had so big, soft and delicious lips.

“Did you learn this from the pizza man?” asked Dean and laughed.

“No, from Cho Chang, actually,” answered Cas serious.

“I have no idea who the hell she is, but she made a good job,” he whispered and touched Cas’ lip with his thumb. Then he kissed him again. This time more passionately.

“I read the books eighteen times, so I think… sixteen left,” said Cas when they finished.

“Only sixteen?” Dean sounded disappointed. “It’s not too much.”

“I always can read it again...” whispered Cas, counting on the other kiss.

“Or you can just waste your time for other things…” suggested Dean, raising his eyebrows.

“It wouldn't be wasting time.”

Sam came to the room, so Dean removed his hands of Cas’ face. He hoped his little brother didn’t see anything. He wanted to keep this sweet secret for a while only for himself. And for Cas, of course.

“You know, Dean, I really like Christmas tradition,” said Cas, still staring in Dean’s green eyes.

“You should wait for Valentine's Day...” whispered Dean and smiled a little.

“And what is it?” asked Cas.

“You'll know when the time comes,” said Dean and started thinking about an excuse for him and Cas. “But now we should be looking for more mistletoe in the other rooms… You know, just for checking if we don’t have too many Nargles…”


End file.
